The New Girl In Town
by Arwyn89
Summary: Sharpay wants to get revenge on Troyella for her ruined summer. What better way to do it than with Troys first love...but is Troy the only one who is happy to have Kate back  or will Ryan stand in the way? Troyella  Ryan.X.OC
1. Sharpay, Chapter 1

**Thanks for clicking onto this – hope you enjoy the story. Each chapter will be written from a different characters point of view. Please review if you have the time – all comments greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or characters. **

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 – Sharpay**

Sharpay drummed her fingers on her desk in homeroom. Behind her, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton were making – what sounded like – baby talk to each other._ Great_, she thought, _first day back at school and their already at it_. What made it even more annoying was she had just wasted a whole summer trying to break the two up. _Well there's always this year_, she thought menacingly.

"At least someone is happy to be back", Miss Darbus called out loudly, looking down at Sharpay – mistaking her smile for a love of school, not a love of plotting.

"Of course Miss Darbus", she replied sweetly, "Who couldn't be excited to be back. What with our fall production coming up", she said, grinning over to her brother Ryan, in the next desk. A small groan erupted from the back of the class. Sharpay turned round and scowled at Chad – Troy's best friend, and basketball jock.

Miss Darbus always put on a production in the fall – usually a classic, unlike the winter musical – and Sharpay had always been the lead. That was until this winter. One of the reasons she despised Troy and Gabriella so much is they had beaten Ryan and her out of the lead roles. That would not be repeated this year; Sharpay would make sure of it.

The bell rang and Sharpay gathered up her things. Linking arms with Ryan, they headed down towards chemistry, pushing people out of the way to get there first – she needed to have the best desk in all her classes.

As they passed the drama club bulletin board in the hall, Sharpay stopped suddenly, causing Ryan to bang into her. "Watch where your going", she snipped. Ryan pulled a face at her back. Posters and glossy photos hung all over most of it – much to Sharpay's annoyance – of the winter musical. _Staring Troy and Gabriella_ was flashed in her face wherever she looked. Looking at another poster, she seen Miss Darbus had already posted the next play. Romeo and Juliet. Sharpay let out a squeal, causing her brother to turn around sharply.

"What is it?" he asked voice full of concern. He followed his sister's gaze to the poster, and matched her smile. This was a part they were made to play…if not slightly strange in an incest type of way.

"Auditions are in three weeks", she said to Ryan, "That means Miss Darbus will post the sign-up sheet in two", already making a note in her planner.

"Think they'll audition?" she heard Ryan mutter. Sharpay turned around to see who he was indicating. 'Troyella' had just walked past with their usual group of Wildcat cheerleaders and basketball players. All the smiling and giggling was enough to make her feel sick.

"Doubt it", she said, finally answering her brother, "They only get excited when singing is involved. You need real talent to act in this play". Linking arms again, they headed down the hall to the classroom.

Turning into the room, Sharpay's mouth dropped open. Gabriella and her sidekick Taylor were already sitting down in the class – this of all classes. And they were in her seat! This was too much. "Sharpay, Ryan, do you plan to join us anytime soon?" the teacher asked sarcastically. Throwing her a fake smile, she sat down at the only available desk – right behind Gabriella.

"This is your entire fault", she snipped at Ryan, "If you hadn't stopped us at that drama board, we would have had better seats". Ryan started to protest, but the teacher cut them off with the beginnings of her lesson.

The other periods seemed to drag by just as slowly as the first had, but finally the bell for lunch rang. Making her way to the cafeteria, Sharpay went to her usual table and sat down at the head of it. One of her drama club worshipers had already collected her lunch for her – as Sharpay was full used to by now. "As long as no one starts singing this semester, I'll be fine", she told everyone privileged enough to be sitting at the table with her. A small titter of laughter broke out among them. Sharpay stared sharply at them all, no trace of a smile on her face. "I was _deadly_ serious", she warned them.

Switching her cell phone on, a text message vibrated through her phone. "Huh", she said looking at the name. Kate Rose_. Wonder what she could want_, she thought, opening the message. Kate was her best friend all through elementary and middle school. Two years ago her family relocated to New York when her dad was transferred at work. Kate and Sharpay did everything together, including trying out for all the drama club productions.

"Oh My God!" Sharpay yelled out.

"What? What is it?" Ryan said jumping up from his seat. Most of the hall had turned around to stare at the scene of the sudden outburst, as the twins gathered round the cell phone.

"Kate Rose is moving back to East high!".

Below them, every head turned to look at Troy Bolton.

Everyone knew Kate and Troy used to date – everyone but his current girlfriend, anyway. The pair of them were inseparable. When Troy joined the middle school basketball team, Kate became a cheerleader just so she could be in practises with him. Troy was devastated when Kate moved away – he didn't go on a date for almost a year. And his first relationship since then had been Gabriella.

Sharpay's smile widened. This was going to be fun…

-------------------------------------

**Wanna see it heat up? Turn to the next chapter...**

**Thanks for putting in the effort to read this far…it's been hard. But I'd like to thank you on behalf of the band and I hope we make it through the audition.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! (Even if it's just to say "crap story"!) **


	2. Ryan, Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Ryan**

Shutting over his bedroom door, Ryan fell down onto his bed. The whole school had been talking about Kate's return – and about weather of not her and Troy would get back together. He hoped not…just hearing that she would be returning sent all the feelings of his childhood crush rushing back to him. To have to see her wandering around with Troy again…

He hadn't seen Kate in almost a year but he could remember how beautiful she was. Long blonde hair, similar to his sisters, but really straight. Dark emerald eyes, that always seemed to be thinking…or daydreaming. But the thing he loved most about her was how sweet she was. It was true about opposites attracting when it came to Kate and Sharpay. Even back then, Sharpay's dress sense had been quite _out-going _to put it nicely. Kate choosing more conservative outfits, cute and preppy. But Kate had always known how to keep his sister in line.

Jealously he thought back to the last time she had been over. The whole night she had spent asking Ryan about Troy. She couldn't ask Sharpay, who would probably laugh at her feeble attempt to find out about an ex-boyfriend. She would tell her to get a grip and move on. Ryan, on the other hand, through gritted teeth told her all about Troy's lack of moving on. The little green demon raged inside him when he saw Kate's reaction of pity and longing.

However, that was then, and now Troy was with Gabriella. Ryan wondered if Sharpay had told her about that little relationship. _Probably, _he thought, _Sharpay wouldn't be able to resist bitching about the only person to have beaten her out of a role. _Sitting up on his bed, he noticed his pc screen flashing. 'Troy-Bolton88 wishes to add you as a friend', was displayed. Crossing the room, he clicked the yes box. Instantly a message presented itself on the screen. _'Is it true…about what Sharpay said?'_ Troy asked. Ryan took in a deep breath, his hand hovering above the keyboard. He couldn't exactly lie – she was coming and if Ryan said no he would look stupid. He turned the tables instead.

"How is Gabriella taking the news?", Ryan muttered while typing. _'Um…I haven't told her yet…about Kate and I dating', _was the reply he received. _Perfect,_ Ryan thought, _he's feeling guilty – and that will make Gabriella suspicious. And I'm going to make sure I exploit it as much as possible. _Ryan liked Gabriella – he really did, but this wasn't about her. I t was about her boyfriend."Good move", Ryan typed back, "Why bother to tell her about something that happened in the past". '_Thanks man. I got to go – see you at school tomorrow'_, Troy typed and signed off.

Ryan opened a file on his computer full of photos from last summer. His favourite one was him and Kate, sitting by the pool at the country club. She really looked beautiful in it. Her skin was tanned golden brown, like she had spent the whole time at the beach. Sharpay was getting her hair done for the talent contest, so it had just been her and Ryan. He had never told anyone this – but that night she and Ryan had almost kissed…until she remembered she had a boyfriend who was conveniently hanging with his wildcat team mates. Just thinking about it made Ryan turned on. Feeling his dick grow hard he slowly unzipped his pants. He popped open the button and pulled the top of his boxers down. Reaching down he slowly began to rub, letting out a moan of pleasure at the relief it gave him.

Knocking on his door made Ryan jump. "Hey Ry? You in there", Sharpay's voice screeched through the wood. Just as the door started to open, Ryan rushed to pull up his pants, just getting the zip closed as Sharpay walked into the room. His face was bright red and he was breathing heavily. "You haven't been looking at porn again, have you?" she asked, a grin spread across her face. Ryan pouted,

"It was that one time OK!". Sharpay's laugh ringed in his ear as he turned around to look at her. "What do you want?".

"I need your help", she started. Wandering about the room, she picked up various pictures and placed them back down. "I've been taking to Kate", hearing this made Ryan's heart jump into his throat, "and she agrees with me about the whole Troy and Gabriella thing". Ryan frowned, not quite understanding his sister.

"What whole Troy and Gabriella thing?" he asked. Clearly his sister had learned nothing from the summer vacation. After another feeble attempt at breaking them up so Sharpay could have Troy to herself, they were now closer than ever. "Troy made it pretty obvious that he doesn't want to be with you…so what are you going to do this time?". Sharpay laughed again, but the smile never made it to her eyes.

"Poor Ryan…Poor naïve little Ryan. I don't want Troy, trust me. But this isn't about who goes out with them. I just want to make them both feel the way I did – humiliated and lonely". Sharpay stood with her back to Ryan, who could sense something was wrong. Crossing the room to where his sister was, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey what's wrong", he asked, pulling her into him. She looked up at him lovingly, her clear blue eyes swimming with tears. Sharpay pushed tightly into him, her leg in between his, pushing up on his dick. His eyes bulged, trying not to make a sound, trying not to moan. He hoped his sister wouldn't notice – or that she hadn't already.

"They really hurt me Ryan, you too. Were supposed to be family and you turned your back on me to help them", she said, real tears starting to flow from her face, "You know I could never do anything without you. You're my brother and I love you". Ryan knew he shouldn't fall for it but it was hard not to when your sister was crying on your shoulder.

"OK, what is the plan", he said regretting it instantly as Sharpay pulled away from him, her tears disappearing instantly. Grabbing her brothers' arm, she pulled him across the hall to her room. Ryan almost laughed at what he saw – an A5 white board with steps on how to break Troy and Gabriella up, and they all started with… "Does Kate know that she's involved in this plan?". Sharpay smiled.

"Sweetie, Kate came up with the plan", she said pointing to her cell phone. "So first thing is first – we make a huge deal out of her coming back. I've already convinced Mommy and Daddy to let us throw a party next weekend. They of course will be out of town", she smiled, "Step two – keep Troy and Gabriella apart all night- ".

"How are we supposed to do that", Ryan cut in across her. Sharpay turned on her brother.

"That is where you come in. Kate will be busy with Troy all night. And you dear brother, will be with Gabriella". Ryan's mouth dropped open at this statement, and he started to protest. "Not another word", Sharpay started, "I seen the way you were around her all summer. You obviously like her and she didn't exactly avoid you". Ryan didn't know what to say – sure he liked hanging out with Gabriella and she was kind of cute, but she was also really nice. Plus this plan pushed Kate right into Troy's arms, the one thing he wanted to avoid at all costs.

"I don't know Sharpay", Ryan said, "It doesn't sound too fool proof. And what makes you think that it will work? Can't you just let the past go and be happy for them". Ryan was grasping at straws now. Anything to change the plan. "Why can't you be the one to distract Troy all night?". Sharpay looked at him menacingly.

"Because Kate and Troy have a past. It will be easier this way. Plus I don't plan to humiliate myself again with Troy Bolton. There's only so much a girl can take", she said, flicking her hair out of her eyes. "Look you can't back out of the plan now, you already agreed to it. Plus it would really disappoint Kate", she said. Ryan looked sharply up at her.

"What – why would I care…about…her, and what…she thinks", Ryan stuttered. _Smooth_, he thought to himself, _now she's _really _not going to suspect anything_. He was so annoying with himself it was all he could do not to hit himself over the head.

Sharpay's smile widened, her voice turned soft. "Please, like it's any big secret that you like Kate. I always thought the crush was kind of cute", her tone grew serious, "but I will not let it get in the way of the plan. So take more cold showers and if you do decide to relieve any tension", she paused, looking down at the lump that was still in his trousers, "focus on Gabriella". As Sharpay turned her back on Ryan, who took it as dismissal and left her room, he sighed deeply, his face still burning. Just because Sharpay noticed didn't mean anyone else did. Obviously Troy didn't, else he wouldn't have talked to him tonight…or maybe he did know and was just trying to find out if he still liked her. Now he would have to face them all tomorrow…

Taking his sisters advice, he went in for a cold shower, trying to think about Gabriella, instead of Kate, hoping that the bulge in his pants would go down soon.


	3. Troy, Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Troy**

His hands griped her waist tightly, pulling her down onto him. Her tongue intertwined with his as they pressed deeply against each others mouths. Coming up for air, Troy gasped heavily as he pushed a hair back from Gabriella's face. She looked down on him with her dark, innocent eyes, searching his face for the problem. "Hey, what's wrong?", she asked, sliding off his stomach and sitting on the bed next to him. He snaked an arm around her waist.

"Nothing", he smiled, "Absolutely nothing is wrong. Your perfect, you know that", he told her, leaning back in for another kiss.

It started out lightly, teasingly, his lips barely brushed hers. He put a small amount of pressure on her lips, asking for entry to her mouth. As she opened hers a little, Troy slipped his tongue in, tasting every inch of her mouth, slowly sucking on her bottom lip as he did so. His hands moved under her top, slipping slowly up her back. Troy was excited to feel that she wasn't wearing a bra. The rhythm of the kiss picked up slightly, becoming more desperate. While caressing her back with his left hand, the right one moved around to the front of her top, slowly undoing her top from the bottom, working his way up. Gabriella pulled back a little, but Troy's firm hand on her back prevented her from moving to far. Popping open the last button on her top, he glided his hand up her soft skin, almost reaching –

"Troy, stop", Gabriella called out. She pulled her top together, unable to make eye contact. "I told you I wasn't ready for anything like that yet". He did his best to look sorry, without looking too annoyed.

"Gabriella…I'm sorry I just got carried away", he said reaching out for her. They had been going out for almost a year, and still nothing had happened between them, except some heavy making out. Troy was so frustrated lately. He watched Gabriella get up off the bed, buttoning her shirt back up.  
"I think I should go", she said, grabbing her bag. Noting the tone of voice, Troy jumped off the bed after her. Lightly grabbing her hand, he turned her, so she was facing him.

"Hey, you know I would never force you in to anything, right?", he asked. She smiled back at him, leaning in for a light kiss.

"I know. It's getting late anyways, I better get home before my mom worries". She left Troy's bedroom, him following behind. At the door, she gave him another light kiss on the lips before walking off into the dark.

Back up in his bedroom, Troy locked his door. Reaching under his mattress he pulled out his most recent porn magazine he found in his parents bedroom. Reaching over to his stereo he flicked on the local radio station. Lying back on is bed, he unzipped his trousers, rubbing his cock through his boxers. Flicking through the magazine, he found a suitable page and slipped his hand down. The touch was electrifying, his balls seized up at once. He slowly tugged down on them, looking at some picture of a half naked girl. Moving to the shaft he stroked slowly, softly, taking care to put the right amount of pressure on it. As his passion mounted so did the speed of the stroking. Pounding down, he moved faster and faster until –

Troy moaned in pleasure as he came. Small spittle's of come flew forward onto his toned stomach. Grabbing his bed sheet, he wiped them off, wiping his cock off at the same time. The touch was enough to send another wave of pleasure through his body. Troy moved slower, not wanting to get hard again.

Zipping back up his pants, he turned down the volume of his stereo and picked up his homework. Sitting at his desk, Troy stared at the wall. He couldn't concentrate on anything. Tonight with Gabriella was great, he knew they were closer than they had been. And he really did love her, really, it was just he was curious. Curious to know what would have happened if he hadn't been with Gabriella when Kate came back. Kate had been on his mind most of the day, and now was no different. Shaking his head, Troy tried to push the thoughts to the back of his head, pulling his homework closer and concentrating, he started to work through the math problems.

A beep from his pc told him he had just received an e-mail. Turning to the computer he opened the page.

It was from Sharpay: Hey everyone! Party at my house this Saturday to welcome back my best friend. Be there by 7.30 – or be sorry! See you all there, S. Evans xx

Troy groaned, knowing this would be one thing he couldn't get out of…but what he didn't know was if he was looking forward to it or not.

**Hope you enjoyed this – sorry its taking forever to update! Stay tuned for Gabriella's view on the whole thing – coming soon…(Hopefully!)**


End file.
